Shadowstrike's Return
by Brightfire123
Summary: Many moons have passed since the departure of Shadowstrike, deputy of Stoneclan. But soon strange dreams and ominous visions drag the exiled deputy back to his past clan. Dark forces seem to be lurking around the clan's borders, and soon Shadowstrike and his friends are dragged into a battle between several forces, all trying to succeed in the same goal,to destroy the clans.
1. Prologue

His claws ripped through the flesh of the cat he was attacking. It screeched in pain and attempted to slash out at his face but the grey tom just dodged to the side before tackling his opponent again.

The tom wasn't trying hard to fight back at his attack, he could tell, he knew that this cat was capable of killing him. But it wasn't fighting back…why? Simply because that cat was his father, cruel leader of Stoneclan, the cat who'd lead his clan into many battles which cause many deaths. This was the same cat who'd mistaken his mate for her sister and who'd cold bloodedly murdered her.

Darkstar slide to the floor and lay limp on the ground. But he wasn't dead, the Stoneclan leader may have lost many lives in battle, but this wasn't his last one.

Shadowstrike stood over his father's body, waiting, patiently… He could hear a Streamclan apprentice ask if the Stoneclan's leader was dead, but it was quickly hushed by his mentor.

The tom waiting, maybe his father really was dead? No, he could see him breathing again.

Shadowstrike took a step back, he was planning on avenging his mate's death. But he still couldn't kill a cat that was down. Darkstar stood up, his eye's shone with a look of pain…no…not pain…something else…regret, and shame, this cat knew he was going to die today, he knew he was going to pay for the sins he'd cause. His mouth quivered, he closed his eyes before taking a step toward his son "End this," he growled "Kill me, and end my misery, I know they are waiting for me."

Shadowstrike just stood there, "You really are a mess now" he snarled at his father, this wasn't like him, to be cruel, he usually was friendly, and he would have stopped and helped his father now. But that was a different cat, another him, the old him. That cat had been change, by force. That Shadowstrike would have just stood and cried because of Silverdrop's death. But this cat was different, this cat was going to end his clan's misery, and he was going to take vengeance.

Darkstar's gaze change "Kill me!" he ordered, before stepping forward and slashing out at his son. Shadowstrike's paw shot up and met his father blow.

"Don't worry, you will die." Came a faint snarl.

Darkstar smiled, he'd lost that surprised glint he'd had before losing his first life, "And I will finally accept my death opened pawed. This is my last one, end it quickly, and lead Stoneclan like it should be lead."

Shadowstrike's eyes widened, but something stopped him from panicking, a whisper at the back of his mind. "Now or never, do not back off" it said.

He watched his reflexion of his father's eye, every move he did, his paw lifting up above his head, claw's extended as they come down onto the brown tom's neck. Blood gushed out of the long gouge he'd just done. Shadowstrike blinked, his eyes filled with terror, this wasn't how he wanted it to end!

Slumping to the floor Darkstar writhed and spat. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth, and then he lay still.

Silence filled the clearing, as if every cat was holding its breath. Suddenly a young she-cat stepped forward.

"He's dead…really dead? Or…" the she-cat blinked and looked at Shadowstrike. "You're our leader now that he is dead"

Shadowstrike stood looking down at his father's dead body, he couldn't lead these cats, he wasn't a leader! But who could?

Raising his head the grey tom turned to look at his clan. "Stoneclan," he declared "When Foxtail died my father made me deputy of Stoneclan, but I cannot take his place now!"

He took a breath and turned to look at the she-cat who'd spoken, his apprentice, he now knew who would take his place.

"I name Scareye your leader, she will lead you better than I could have."

The tom gaze drifted to his father's body, he sighed, casting one last glance at his clan he meow "Now…I will leave, journey away from clan border until I get far enough to not be haunted by my father's spirit….goodbye."

Shadowstrike turned his back on his clan and made his way through the crowed of Lakeclan and Streamclan warrior who stood watching him silently as he walked by until the faded in black.


	2. Chapter 1

Leaves rustles as a blue-grey she-cat ran through the underground. Its paws taking it as far away, and as fast as they could carry its small body.

Behind the cat loomed a large black hound snapping at the young she-cat as she raced through the forest.

"I can't keep up this way…" the thought of abandoning and letting the dog catch her kept on edging her at the back of her mind. Nagging her, until she was almost tempted to listen to it…almost…

* * *

Shadowstrike jerked awake, he'd been having another one of his nightmares. Beside him a blueish she-cat yawned and said in a sleepy voice "What wrong? It's not even dawn yet."

The grey tom stood up and looked down at Blueberry "Sorry," he said "Nightmares"

Blueberry stretched "Nightmares AGAIN?" she said looking up at the exiled warrior "By this rate it almost sounds as if it is warning from Starclan"

The warrior sighed the kittypet didn't have the slightest idea of what was the real sign from Starclan, they weren't just regular nightmare….or at least that's what Shadowstrike believed….

The tom yawned before making his toward the den's entrance where he sat down and starred outside. Stretching fare ahead of them was a large field which was bordered by a thick forest which made the sun that was just peaking over the trees barely visible over the horizon.

When the dreams had just started Shadowstrike had told Blueberry about them, and the kittypet had suggested that they might be omens telling him that his clan might be in danger of dying, but the warrior had just laughed at that proposal. Now that about 10 moons had passed since the two cats had left the twolegplace and returned into the wild, the absurd idea was now starting to make more and more sense, it wasn't just cats he knew who were dying in his dreams, but also those he didn't know, and those dreams where the ones who were the scariest.

Shadowstrike blinked, he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Blueberry had wandered outside of their hiding place. The tom sighed before padding out after her.

The kittypet clearly didn't understand the dangers of the outer world, but a few moons ago she'd saved the exiled warrior from a bunch of twoleg dogs. And after a few days of nostalgic story telling Blueberry had insisted on following him, saying that her twolegs had two other kittypets to take care of, so she could easily leave them in good paws. The warrior had tried to dissuade the she-cat's wild proposal, but after a lot of arguing Shadowstrike had given in. And the next day they'd left the twolegplace to travel around teaching each other (more Shadowstrike teaching Blueberry) how to hunt and fight. And that's when his dreams had begun, dreams that usually ended with death….

Shadowstrike waded through the tall grass toward where the kittypet was sitting. He was slightly annoyed about her wandering away without warning.

Blueberry stood, alert watching the forest for any sign of movement or sound.

"I've been thinking" she murmured "Why don't we make our own clan? I am sure that there are other cats out in the wild who would like to join us!"

Shadowstrike ignored the kittypet, she sometimes came up with wild ideas that would bring him, or both of them, into trouble.

Blueberry's ears pricked up in curiosity at the sound of nearby barking, while the warrior's fur started to fluff up. The memory of the hound chasing the blue-grey she-cat forced its way into Shadowstrike's brain. He immediately understood the danger.

"That dog is chasing something" Blueberry commented, gazing toward the forest that was bordering the field. "A cat…I think"

The warrior nodded, he could tell it was a cat, by the sound of the dog's excitement. "You should go and hide in the den, I'll go and check it out" he growled to Blueberry before running toward the forest, unaware that the kittypet was ignoring his command once again.

The tom raced into the forest, his fur brushing against the bushes the bordered the field.

Shadowstrike halted and watched as a she-cat,the she-cat he'd seen in his dream ran past him…and catching up behind her was a huge black dog.

Before he could react and divert the pursuer's course, a movement above caught his attention. It was Blueberry, who was hoping from tree to tree. The kittypet called out the hunted she-cat, who halted, distracted by the sound…and that was when the canine leaped.

Shadowstrike was quick, he jumped and pushed the she-cat aside, and feeling the warm breath of the dog on is tail.

"Get up!" he yowled to the cat as he turned and hissed at the dog who's attention was now fully on the warrior standing in front of his prey.

Behind him the blue-grey she-cat stood up and raced towards the nearest tree, she climbed up to join the kittypet on a branch, leaving Shadowstrike to fend for himself….


	3. Chapter 2

The dog loomed over the grey tom, its breath visible in the cold morning air.

Overhead two blueish she-cats watched the scene unfold with worry, Blueberry a kittypet was helping the younger she-cat to climb higher in the tree.

The dog lunged at the warrior, its teeth gleaming in the sunlight. The warrior attempted to jump to the side but the hound grabbed its tail, tossing the cat into the air.

Shadowstrike spun around midair,and landed heavily on the ground, slightly disorientated. But the dog didn't give him time to recover grabbing its prey it took the cat by his scruff and started to shake him.

The world spun around and around as the tom was thrown up and down in the air, the canine was having fun playing with its prey while the cat silently prayed to Starclan that they would be kind and end his life quickly.

But it didn't end up that way….

Blueberry and the young couldn't bear to watch the hound play with the warrior anymore.

Jumping down from the tree the two blue-grey cats raced past the dog and as if they could read each other's mind turned on the canine careful to stay away from its large jaws.

The dog, now occupied by the new interesting prey threw the warrior to the side of the path and turned to snap at the .

Blueberry jumped aside as the dog attempted to grab her tail, while the young pounced onto the hound's side.

The dog and two cats danced in a frenzy circle of jumping aside and pouncing towards, until suddenly a voice echoed in the distance.

The dog screeched to a halt, ear perked, and eyes wide. The voice echoed again, and this time the dog whimpered.

Blueberry and the carefully slunk down behind a holly bush but the dog wasn't paying attention to them anymore, suddenly it took off running through the bushes.

When it was out of view and hearing the blue-grey cats padded toward the fallen warrior.

The tom growled tiredly, his grey pelt matted full of prickles from the thorn bush the canine had thrown him into. "Is the dog gone?"

"Hey, Shadowstrike…" meowed Blueberry leaning down to lick the tom's pelt carefully "The dog is gone…"

"Good…" panted the warrior, painfully standing up, he was shaking all over.

His gaze slide to the young standing next to Blueberry, "Hello…"

The she-cat blinked "Hello" she meowed in response "My name is Milky-way…"


	4. Chapter 3

The ghost cat dreamed. And as he dreamed, he saw the she-warrior pacing back and forth across the cave floor, dripping water from her rough grey pelt. The droplets that fell reflected the light of the half moon. The cat's one yellow eye shone with an odd sadness. She let out a long and painful sigh.

"Scarstar?" called out a voice that was barely discernible through the thickness of the dream. The she-warrior looked up towards the cream-coloured tom peering in through the cave entrance.

"Mothblaze?" the Stoneclan leader murmured, not trying to hide what she was going through. Mothblaze crept forward. "Scarstar," he meowed in a light tone, "the clan is awaiting your decision. Many think we need to punish them, send them to Starclan…"

Scarstar's face filled with rage. Her one eye blazing, she turned to her deputy. "I AM NOT LIKE DARKSTAR!" she snapped, "I will never kill my warriors even if one has joined the rogues!"

The Stoneclan deputy backed away a few steps, blinking up at his leader in surprise. He didn't dare to object.

"I will decide what will become of these two she-cats' fates, but death won't be it!"

Scarstar marched out of the cave, followed closely by Mothblaze. In the sandy clearing, every face turned to look up expectantly at her. Everyone except for the two dead cats which lay at the edge of the camp.

The dream cat stood at the entrance of the cave watching the scene unfold, his eyes filled with worry as the clan gathered around their leader.

Scarstar's gaze slid across the dry river bed full of cats. It softened when it fell on two she-cats standing closely guarded at the edge of the group.

"As you've probably heard of by now," the grey she-cat began, "I've called this meeting to decide on the fate of those two warriors of ours. They have betrayed their clan by joining the enemy, and DARED raise a claw against clan-mates of theirs, their own fathers…"

The leader's voice broke at the last sentence but the clan didn't seem to notice. They had all turned to look at their dead clan mates. The ghost cat gasped in horror. Both bodies were so mangled that they were barely recognizable.

"We mourn Nettlefur and Flatface's death; both warriors are now hunting in Starclan among our ancestors. But I have not called you here to speak about the dead, but rather to decide on those who have destroyed their lives, sending them to where they shouldn't be yet. Their own daughters."

All of the faces turned to look at the two she-cats, anger showing now.

"Step forward" growled Scarstar, looking sad as the two cats came near. Cats hissed at them, calling out insults, trying to claw at their faces. But everything went quiet when the traitors halted in front of their leader.

"Batpaw, Tangleheart, do you have anything to say in your defence," hissed the grey she-cat, the moon shining down upon her back, casting her shadow across the two murderers.

A light brown, grey, and cream she-cat stepped forward and spat at her leader, "We have nothing to regret for what we have done!"

Around her the clan gasped, some even screeching out, "Kill them! They deserve to die!" But Scarstar ignored the clamour.

The grey dream warrior could not glean how the clan he'd used to live in would leap at the chance to kill one of their own.

Scarstar frowned down at the young she-cat that stood next to Tangleheart, shrinking down every time a cat called out to have them killed.

"Batpaw, what have you to say on your behalf."

Batpaw looked up at her half-sister before turning to blink wordlessly up at her leader. Tangleheart stepped forward. "I already told you! We don't regret ANYTHING!"

Scarstar barely gave Tangleheart a look. "Batpaw, what do you have to say about this?" she murmured. The apprentice hesitated before glancing at the cats gathered in camp to await her death. She turned to stare at the dead body of Nettlefur and her gaze hardened. Looking back at Scarstar, she hissed, "He deserved to die!"

A voice rose in the crowd, and a pale she-cat rushed towards her murderous kits, only to be held back by Mothblaze and a fellow warrior.

"Batpaw! No!" gasped the queen in anguish at the apprentice, "Scarstar! No! They don't deserve to die!"

Scarstar flick her tail as she turned to look at Lightlily. "They will not get killed!" she snapped.

"Batpaw, Tangleheart, you have betrayed your birth clan. You will now pay for what you have done. From this day forward, you are both exiled from Stoneclan and are not to set a single paw in this territory ever again!"

Lightlily's eyes widened with shock and she strained to reach out to the two cats that were slinking slowly away. "Wait!" she called out, "Batpaw!"

The apprentice turned to look at her mother. The queen whimpered and pleaded, "Please…please remember we loved you and always will!"

Silence fell over the clearing. Batpaw's eyes widened in shock as her fur stiffened. As she looked at her sister, Tangleheart smiled wickedly and murmured something that only the young apprentice could hear.

The ghost cat held his breath, guessing that the apprentice had been convinced into believing lies.

Now shaking from head to claw, Batpaw wheeled and ran into the forest. Tangleheart followed behind, laughing over her shoulder as she went.

The clan seemed to hold its breath; not a whisker twitched. Then, breaking the silence, Scarstar jumped down off the high rock and made her way back to the cave from which she had come. No one wished to follow her.

Inside, the Stoneclan leader sank to the floor. Her gaze could have been on the ghost cat, but her sight passed wholly through his dream pelt. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. His hold on the scene slipping, the dream cat reared back and then vanished without a sound…

* * *

Himself shaking, Shadowstrike inhaled gulps of air as his mind raced over the events he had witnessed in his dream.

Then he was a blur as he turned to the breath of noise on his left and pinned the creature to the ground. Under his sharp claws the other cat could barely squirm. "Shadowstrike! It's me!" it gasped, eyes filled with panic.

The warrior squinted down and backed off. "Sorry," he muttered now turning his back on the she-cat in front of him. "Not used to having anyone except Blueberry around, especially after a nightmare."

The she-cat pawed at her tail in agitation. "About that," she mewed carefully, "I spoke with Blueberry and she told me everything about your odd dreams." Blinking up at Shadowstrike, she added, "I've been having weird dreams too, some that ended up being real."

Shadowstrike tensed; the kittypet didn't have the right to go around telling strange cats about his dream problems!

The loner they'd saved from the hound seemed to notice his reaction, but she couldn't back down now. Taking a cautious step forward, she said in a hushed tone, _"We need to talk!"_


	5. Chapter 4

"What do you mean that the dreams become reality?!" gasped a voice, fear resonating.

"I mean that the dreams, visions, I've had were usually all situated somewhere in the past or future!" came the reply from the bluish she-cat they'd saved from a dog not long ago.

Blueberry stood near the cave entrance out of sight from the two cats inside, listening intently to their conversation. .

"You're telling me that the deaths, murders and exiles of cats I barely knew could easily be REAL!" the first voice hissed. There was rustling from inside the cave, and Blueberry backed up as Shadowstrike made his way angrily outside.

She didn't follow him, the warrior needed to be left alone for a while. But she was aware that he could no longer bear his nightmares or the angry mood they put him in.

So she'd spoken with Milky Way, a loner they'd met not long ago, and to her surprise she'd learned that the she-cat had also been having weird dreams too.

When the grey tom was out of sight, the kittypet strolled into the den, where Milky Way was lying in her nest staring down at her paws. "The last time I had one of those dreams, some friends of mine nearly died…" she meowed to Blueberry.

Blueberry settled down next to Milky Way. "I don't know much about those dreams, but what I do know is that both Shadowstrike and you should do something. Maybe those dreams are trying to tell you something…" she answered.

A shadow fell over the she-cats' back and they both turned to look at the cave entrance. Shadowstrike was back, his eyes now sparkling with a new sort of determination.

"Blueberry's right." He settled himself facing the loner and kittypet, "The dreams are a type of warning, maybe that the clans need our help, and that they aren't aware of the danger they are really in. I believe that we must go there to find out what is happening to them. Maybe once we arrive there, the dreams will stop."

The warrior seemed convinced he could find a way to escape from his dreams, Blueberry smiled in delight; she'd finally managed to find a way to get him to return to the clans.

"It's been a long time. Some cats might not even recognize me," Shadowstrike rumbled. "And that can easily be used as an advantage. We know about the clan history, and we can easily attempt to find the danger that is lurking around the clans."

Milk Way stood up, eagerness lighting up her face, "When are we going to leave," she asked. The warrior looked at her in surprise. You could easily guess that he was wondering who'd invited the loner into their group. But he didn't dare insult her by speaking his thoughts aloud.

"We will leave now, the sooner the better," he replied, turning to face the den entrance. Outside, the sun had just begun rising over the forest treetops, signalling the arrival of a new day. But what they couldn't see was that danger was awaiting them. In the far distance, clouds were rolling, bringing with them the winds of an upcoming leaf-bare….

* * *

Far away, three very young kits were playing together under the watchful eyes of their father. A light brown she-cat with darker stripes pounced onto her brother's tail, and took hold of it between her teeth, tugging hard.

"Sweetie! Don't bite too hard on Fuzz's tail!" growled their father, Lucky, as he stretched, yawned, and stood up.

Lurking behind some bushes, a tall, light brown, grey and cream coloured she-cat watched the peaceful family. A smile of evil delight spread across her face. She took step forward, claws unshed. Her purple eyes fixed on her prey: the father and the three kits. This was going to be easy…too easy.

In a nearby stream, the kit's mother was busy washing her paws off. The smell of fresh mouse lying on the bank filled the air, keeping the mother from sensing the danger. Suddenly a horrible screech filled the air. The black and grey she-cat whipped up her head in fright. Forgetting her prey, the mother sped through the underbrush towards where she'd left her family. As she reached the clearing, the she-cat skidded to a halt. Her eyes widen in terror. Lying in front of her, in a pool of blood, were her baby kits. With dread in her heart, the mother searched for her mate. Her gaze fell on a figure standing in the middle of the clearing, a body hanging from its jaws.

"Tangleheart!" screamed the she-cat at the figure. The other looked up and dropped the body she was holding. Lucky's body fell to the ground with a muffled thud.

Turning to face her sister, Tangleheart hissed in laughter:

"Ahh…The coward herself! My own half-sister, Batpaw! The cat that was weak enough to believe the lies!"

Tangleheart threw herself on Batpaw, pinning her down.

"Did you really think that Lightlily and Nettlefur would be foolish enough to hate their only daughter? No, you wanted to believe it! You wanted to kill your father!" she growled as Batpaw struggled to escape her grip. "I was the one they hated! I was the one who had to watch Lightlily abandon me for another mate and kit who didn't even deserve to share the same bloodline as me! Neither did those kits over there! They didn't deserve to share my bloodline! And neither do you!"

Tangleheart raised a paw, ready to bring the killing claws down on her sister's neck. But even as she was moving to strike, a nearby rumble stayed her for an instance. The distraction gave Batpaw the milliseconds she needed to escape her sister's grip. Lunging up, the apprentice took hold of Tangleheart's neck, biting down until a crack sounded through the rogue's body. Tangleheart went limp. Batpaw still held on until she was sure that the other was dead.

As another cat slowly padded towards her, Batpaw smiled, madness replacing the horror that had filled her purple eyes.

"Ahhh! Gravity! You always seem to find a way to impress me…"


	6. Chapter 5

Batpaw's anger was to grow and grow as the moons waxed and wanted. But her ever-expanding lust for blood and revenge was not aimed towards anyone in particular, or at least not anyone who was left alive.

The young apprentice changed. With her attempt to live happy with a family destroyed, she saw only one choice left. A choice that had been whispering in her ear for a long while now, and which the taste of Tangleheart's blood had made like a siren's call.

She'd left any honour of a clan cat she used to own, becoming what both rogues and clan cats despised together, what made kittypets shake with fear. A loner, a cat who did not follow the clan rules and who refused to join the rogue group even if it might be in her better interest.

But Bat (as she now called herself) wasn't even tempted by the life of a loner. She knew what would work better for her. She'd been promised that. The loner's ears pricked up as she heard the noise of paw steps approaching. A big, sleek she-cat made her way into the clearing. Around her cats, looked up from what they had been doing. Bat smiled as the she-cat sauntered up to her and bowed.

"Bat, I have returned with good news; the rogues have suffered from another treachery and have been forced to attempt to kill another one of their own members. Luckily the cat escaped alive but cannot return to its clan. We may have a chance to convince it to join our ranks."

Bat purred. She loved to hear news of the losses of Thornheart's rogues and the clan's ranks. For both, traitors could mean a new member of her group. She trusted Gravity, her second-in-command, more than she trusted anyone else. Both cats had repeatedly saved each other's lives many times now.

"Gravity, you have done a good job to warn me. Feel free to go out and find that cat, for I am sure that after being chased out of both the rogues' and the clan cats' ranks, it will be desperate. A new member to our crew could mean more claws to help in battle, when finally we will need to fight."

Gravity stood up and smiled at her leader before turning to head towards the outskirts of the clearing. A kit stumbled in front of her, staring up dumbly at the she-cat. Gravity halted and bared her teeth, hissing as she shoved the small kit out of her way, "Move out of my way, mousebrain."

The kit's mother scrambled to scoop up the small creature as it tumbled aside. Bat frowned. She hated seeing any sign of weakness coming from any member of her crew. She would have to keep an eye on that family in case it needed to be dealt with.

The grey she-cat sighed. She could now understand why the rogues only let those who were courageous enough to kill a clan cat join their ranks. The crew she had organized of loners and kittypets was filled with weaklings. When the time came, she would need to pick out the strong one and dispose of the weak ones. But until then, even the feeblest of elders was welcomed into her crew, especially during the middle of leaf-bare…

* * *

Shadowstrike sighed in relief as he caught the scent of what he had been searching for. The mouse was just a few tail lengths away from him now. He could almost taste it, he was so hungry.

The warrior took another step forward and tensed his muscles, ready to spring into action. But the mouse caught a movement. Looking up in in alarm, it scurried under a nearby bush. The warrior sprang into the air, hoping to catch it before it disappeared. Instead, paws empty, he smacked face first into the snow. Shaking the snow off, Shadowstrike stood up and hissed in annoyance.

"Nice try!" called a voice from above. The tom looked up to see Blueberry crouched on a branch. "I almost caught it if it wasn't for you," he called back, trying to make the runaway kittypet feel ashamed. But Blueberry just smiled in reply.

"Don't blame her! It was my fault the mouse ran away!" cried out a voice, making Shadowstrike jump.

Behind him a small blueish she-cat emerged from the bracken. She had light blue eyes just like Blueberry's. They could almost be mistaken for sisters except for the body shape and (if you knew them) their pasts.

Milky Way was no kittypet, and she was no rogue either. The she-cat shared more with Shadowstrike than you would imagine. Both cats had the ability, or curse, to dream actual live events. Past, present and future.

The loner shook her head sadly. "Please don't blame her, both of us wanted to watch you hunt, but I wouldn't listen when she told me that it would be a better idea to watch you from above in the trees."

Milky Way looked ashamed but, if you looked closely, she wasn't feeling sorry for herself. Her eyes twinkled with humour as she quickly added, "but you shouldn't be angry. You should have thought better than to ignore our advice when we told you it was a wise idea to eat the food we had found this morning."

Shadowstrike growled in response. He had refused to eat out of a kittypet food bowl this morning, boasting that he could catch something large enough to last all three of them even in the snowy weather. But it seemed he had failed miserably.

"Come on," he snapped, making his way through the snow. "We may as well get some distance between here and the twoleg place before I can try my luck again."

Blueberry hopped off the branch, landing on the ground and following the tom. Milky Way bit back her urge to burst into laughter and sped through the snow to catch up to the two cats who were already vanishing into the distance.


	7. Chapter 6

The wind howled through the trees, spinning the endless snowflakes around and around in circles, like stars slipping from the darkened sky toward the ground.  
Fighting back the want to give up and lie down to die, the leader urged his companion through the snow-laden forest.

"This is hopeless!" cried out one of the cats, as her uneven pawsteps slowed to a halt. "We will never make it through this blizzard!"  
The leading tom turned to face the she-cat. His amber eyes were reddened by trying to see through the snow gusts.

"Don't you dare stop now!" he snapped, letting out all the emotions he had been holding at his travel mate. "Not when we have gotten this far!"  
The tom trembled, not from the blistering cold that was eating into their bones, but from worry. They were closer to their destination than they had ever been and he wouldn't let his friend give up here and now. Ignoring his own tired body that was edging him to forget all his worry, he knelt down beside the she-cat and begged, "Blueberry, please, we will find you a place to rest soon but not here…not now…"

Blueberry turned to look at Shadowstrike. The state she was in was so painful to see that the warrior had to turn away.  
Padding forward, Milky-Way glanced at the pained expression on Shadowstrike's face and leaned forward to nudge the kittypet. "Blueberry, you can lean against my shoulder if you want, I don't mind."

The thin blue-grey cat panted heavily as she strained upright and then found her support against the loner's shoulder. They began to limp again through the snow.  
Shadowstrike took the rear of the group. His muscles ached all over from the sudden movement, making his whole body cry out in pain. He was about the catch up with his companions when the faintest of scents crossed his nose, a familiar smell of warmth and home.

Speeding up his pace, the exiled warrior raced past Milky-Way and Blueberry and began to mount the snowy slope towering over them.  
"Could it be?" his thoughts echoed through his mind, "I've been tricked like this before; could it be that I am being too hopeful or are we finally there?"  
His pulse racing at the thought of finally reaching his destination, Shadowstrike made his way up the slope, only stopping to make sure that his companions were still moving along before leaping forward.

Then he halted, too startled to move or even speak. There, barely visible through the curtains of white, was the most astonishing sight the warrior had ever seen during his travels. A large forest cut by what seemed a snow covered thunderpath spread across the valley until reaching the edge a beautiful lake. Two islands appeared to poke out of the lake like tiny water beetles. Several rivers trickled into it, the largest racing through the clouded landscape like horses through a field of edelweiss.

He stood there, stunned, as the blizzard wind howled past him. But the warrior could feel an approaching presence. He turned his head to face the spectre, but all he could see through the growing snow storm was two gleaming angry eyes. The strange illusion bored deep into the warrior's gaze. The storm circled around him hissing out furious intentions:_"Traitor! You should have never returned! They will consume you for your refusal"_

The wraith and the cat stood face to face, locked in an imaginary battle, until the chaotic apparition scowled, disappearing in a bust of snow.

Shadowstrike fixed the space that has been filled by the angry eyes. He knew quite well to whom they belonged; he remembered the very same eyes staring up at him up at him as death approached. If the dark leader had silently watched his son leave the clans, his return would reawaken his lust for power, edging him to find someone to influence now that the grey warrior was free.

The tom was so lost in his thoughts that when the warrior heard the cries of his companions, he barely had time to turn around. Then, a sharp pain shot through his head, sending him tumbling down the slope. Trying to stand up, Shadowstrike realized that it was hopeless. His muscles wouldn't listen to him. The exiled clan tom lay in the snow, eyes fixed on the twilight sky as pawsteps echoed in his ears. He closed his eyes and all went black.

* * *

She was furious, how dare some petty she-cat stand up against her authority! Every muscle in Bat's body was urging her to pin the queen down to the ground and fill the nursery with her blood. Instead she sat there, listening to the mother's hopeless complaints.

"Bat! You cannot make my kits fighters!" the mother pleaded over and over while the grey she-cat fixed her purple eyes on her.  
"These kits are useless to the crew unless they become fighters!" she snapped. Ever since Tangleheart had killed her children the leader had grown used to hating kits, loathing the sound of their hungry cries. "Are you worried that their clan blood will make them weak warriors?"

The queen froze, searching her mind for a proper reply for her leader.  
Bat continued, her voice growing louder and louder by the minute. "Are you so worried that they might die when we ambush your precious clan friend that it did not occur to you that one day Thornheart's rogues may locate our base and rip their throats out anyway?"  
Bat was yelling now, she was sure that the queen was grateful that her friend had taken the kits out to explore the snowy camp so they did not hear her yelling.

Suddenly, a voice broke through her anger-clouded thoughts, calming her rage. Gravity hissed out as she sauntered into the nursery to stand next to her leader, "How about you make a deal?"

The grey she-cat's eyes were fixed on the queen. "How about we make them fighters in exchange of something?" the second-in-command proposed to both the leader and mother.  
Bat straightened up , smiling at Gravity. She sometimes admired the older she-cat's knowledge in battle-thoughtful techniques. "Right," she growled menacingly at the queen, "If we were to make them fight when needed, what would you demand in exchange?"

Suneye stood up, head bowed in defeat. "As you say, my leader…if you make Wildkit and Doublekit fighters that I demand that you make them apprentices first. Call them Wildpaw and Doublepaw instead of removing their kit names, and give them mentors to train them."

Out of the corner of her eye, Bat noticed Gravity frown. It was a risky deal the she-cat was trying to make. The crew did not follow the way of the clans, no law told a hunter not to eat its prey, and only the noble blood that made them cats urged them to bring food back for the elders and kits.

The decision was all hers. Bat could choose to dismiss the deal and ban the queen for treachery, leaving her no choice but to return to the clans from which she had had run away. Or, she could agree with the queen's plea and choose a suitable fighter to train the kits. She would have to watch them closely for their clan blood could easily make them unreliable.

"Alright," she growled, flicking her tail in annoyance, "it's a deal. But you will own me a favour for having agreed to this."  
The leader turned around, making it clear that there was no point arguing further with her and that the discussion was closed. Padding out of the den to the fresh kill pile, Bat could not help but smile as a small tom cowered at her passing. It was good to be a leader.

She was about the crouch down and takes her share of the prey when the sound of approaching pawsteps caught her attention. Brianna burst into the clearing, almost tripping over one of the kits who were playing outside. "Bat!" she called out before noticed her leader and trotting over to the two she-cats.  
"Bane and his patrol have located three wanders near camp. They were all found unconscious in the snow. He ordered me to scout ahead to warn you that they are bringing the cats back with them."

Drawn by Brianna's racket, a multi-colored she-cat came stalking out of the den. Paradox bowed to her leader before hissing out warningly, _"They have arrived and with them so has the darkness! It's rising and will soon consume us all!"_  
Bat frowned at the oracle's words. It was often hard to tell whether Paradox had just had a bad dream or if it really was a prophecy.

Next to her, Bat heard Gravity gasp out loud at the sight of the patrol emerging from the pine needles. Leading the group of five cats was Bane, who was carrying a limp body in his mouth, dragging it through the snow. Behind him two other cats were hoisted on Luna's and Hazel's backs. Looking up at his leader, Bane dropped the cat he was carrying unceremoniously on the ground.

"What are you doing?" snapped Gravity at the large tom. "Don't put them there! Take them for Shadowmere to check. Paradox and Brianna - don't just sit there. Go help them!"  
Gravity set about supervising the cats' transport to the healer's den. It was unusual for her to show what she was thinking openly to anyone in the crew except for Bat. Such an open display of emotions wasn't like her.

"You know one of them, don't you?" Bat hissed as the crew passed into the den. Gravity turned to stare at her leader in surprise. Neither usually kept secrets from the other, although sometimes Bat held back on some things with her subordinate. Shaking her head sadly, Gravity leaned forward in resignation. "The cat Bane was carrying," she meowed in a hushed ton to make sure no one else except for her leader could hear, "he's….that tom…he is my oldest son…."


	8. Chapter 7

The ghost cat followed as the orange she-cat sped through the underbrush. He knew that the cat did not belong in these woods just like the very same instincts had whispered to him to run away from this place when he'd crossed it several moons ago. The forest was dark and murky, strange sounds echoed through the thickets, voices torn in midsentence ending with dying screeches.

"This is how your ancestors thank you for risking your life several times in battle for your clan!" a shadow mocked from the surrounding chaparral. The she-cat froze in her track its amber eyes wide with fear as it searched the trees for the location of where the voice had originated from. The dream tom slide to a halt as he zigzagged right through her.

"Of course Flarestrike." The creature hissed from the penumbrae, "You simply just _had_ to fall in love! But isn't being killed the by the same cat you cherished enough of a punishment for you? No Starclan just HAD to send you to the dark forest! Probably to give me a fellow Stoneclan warrior to keep me company as an offering."

Emerging from the bramble was a broad tom with piercing golden eyes. Next to him the spectral dream cat felt Flarestrike stiffen. Out of the entire population of cats he knew he just had to meet this cat in his dream! Shadowstrike watched as the massive brown leader approached the small she-cat walking right through him, maintaining his taunting speech "And you know what I think of all this? Why would Starclan dare insult me by giving me a weakling to keep me company?! Were they hoping that with you around I wouldn't be tempted to mess with the lives of the clans?"

Darkstar leaned forwards the whisper into the Flarestrike's ear but ended up using his tail to jerk her head around to face him as he jeered at her, his voice rising at every word he said. "You know what I think about this?! That you are going to be sent right where you deserve to belong!" The tyrannical leader rested his tail on the frightened she-cat's shoulder lowering his ton so that the ghost cat had to approach them to listen to what he said "Trust me, I am doing you a favour here Flare, it that or becoming a spirit leech."

Unshedding his claws the dark leader brought down him massive paw onto the Flarestrike's shoulder knocking her over as he starred down at her. Shadowstrike watched in horror as the scene unfold right in front of him, his eyes reflecting the image of Darkstar as he launched himself onto Flarestrike clawing at her neck. "Don't worry it will only hurt a little and when you wake up, the grey landscape will welcome you opened pawed for you to think clearly of your life!" he growled as he backed up to let the dying she-cat stand up, blood that shimmered like stars in the night sky flowed from the wound he'd inflicted on her.

The screech that followed resonated through the forest leaving silence on its path as if every creature was holding its breath waiting for what would happen next. Shadowstrike backed away, his gaze fixed on the she-cat as the feline's pelt began to peel away changing from its usual orange color to grey. All around him the forest scintillated as it faded away, leaving the warrior to face the newcomer as both stood next to a dirty riverbank. He was still in the dark forest, but whether it was the past,present or future dark forest he did not know.

The ghoul turned to fix him right in the dreaming tom's eyes. It smiled, blood dripping from the side of its mouth as more wounds began to appear on its injured body.

"Don't think I did not notice your presence here!" hissed a voice behind him "Starclan aren't the only ones with the power to change your dreams!" Shadowstrike swirled around to confront the cat he wished to have never known in his life. He was now trapped between the dead and the dying, both monsters attention settled on his every movement.

"Both cannot keep you from receiving your powerful visions of the time, but Starclan can change it to show you something else happening at the same time, something important." Darkstar hissed, his spectral body taking its original form to stand facing his son, "I have the power to show you everything and nothing, like what you are to become if you follow the path of the wishes in the night!" advancing to sit next to his son the dark warrior nodded at the umbra, "Look Shadowstrike! Look at yourself in all your everlasting glory! Is this what you want? Trapped in a lasting circle of sufferance! This is what everyone is hoping you will become! Starclan? They fear the dreamers like you and that frightened she-cat. You both make it harder to read a cat's path and the unknown scares them! You are a tool, unpredictable and never choosing a side."

The warrior did not bother to reply to his father's taunting words, his eyes were locked spectral representation of himself. The shadowy figure starred back at him, its bleeding amber eyes gazed deep right into his. The creature tried to take a step forwards but the blood that clung at its pelt made it hard to move. Tilting its head to the side the poltergeist let out a sad whimper.

Shadowstrike was shaking in fear, twisting his head to face Darkstar he realized that the tyrannical leader wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Looking around he realized his father had moved to stand next to the dying spirit, a satisfied look on his face. The Umbra was fading now; the blood that he clung to its pelt was barely visible on its grey colored pelt.

Sighing out in relief Shadowstrike closed his eyes and shook his head to attempt to remove the memories of the ghost from his mind. Jerking his head up and opening his eyes the warrior peered down in terror at the blood pooling at his feet, staining the grass with its scarlet liquid."What have you done!" he cried out in dismay directing his attention back at his father. Smirking the leader hissed in reply "I've only just showed you the reality that others may try to hide from you."

The exile was panting now, he couldn't breathe and the world around him seemed to grown smaller by the second. Suddenly a voice shot through the thickness of his nightmare making Darkstar stiffen at the sound of it.

"Leave the poor soul alone Darkstar!" the stranger meowed, its ton sounded hypnotic but with a hint of menace in it. Turning his attention from his son Darkstar dropped the hallucination that had enveloped the tom a few moments ago. Falling to the ground Shadowstrike lay there as he watched his father make his way across the murky river to face a figure in the distance. Closing his eyes he prayed to Starclan that the darkness would carry him as far away from his father as it could…

* * *

"Wake up! You're fine now!" beckoned a voice that rang through Shadowstrike's tired mind. "The blizzard is over; your friends are safe and asleep in Shadowmere's den. We had to move you because you were being too noisy and they needed sleep to heal."  
Opening his eyes to be greeted by a figure towering over him Shadowstrike looked up.  
"I'm Luna by the way! I was the cat who helped Shadowmere take care of you after the storm!"

The warrior was so surprised by the sudden appearance at his wake that it took him a few seconds to get is mind around and mumble a thanks. Luna was smaller than most cats Shadowstrike had met; her olive colored eyes was a perfect match with her long wood brown fur. While she spoke it was as if all the worries in the world had simply flown away to bother someone else.

"Luna! Leave the poor tom alone!" interrupted a raspy voice as a black cat made its way instead the den. Frowning at Shadowstrike it quickly added "Anyway Bane wants you to go out on border patrol to make sure the rogues did not follow the tracks that these strangers had left behind on their path to our camp." Bowing her head respectfully Luna trotted out of the den only to quickly be replaced by another she-cat whose green eyes seem to pass right through Shadowstrike, reading his every thought.

_"The seers have come."_ She whispered, next to her the old tom shook his head sadly but did not bother to interrupt her speech once she'd begun talking _"Its time, the short lasting peace has been shattered, darkness will consume us all! Only the death of the prophet will prevent the end of us all!"_


	9. Chapter 8

Fear, that was the only thought that clogged the grey tom's mind as the two stranger watched him, sadness clouding their green and amber eyes.

Death was the only word he could hear as the sienna, grey, black and orange cat opened its mouth to speak. Its words lost in the storm of his mind. Suddenly it hit him, a soft memory long forgotten. The words of the starcat he had met soon after he had been exiled came rushing in like floodwater.

_Beware kin of the coursing chants, as the first flees the stars, the second will seek the shadows, with undying tears the third will sing to the light while the fourth will soar through the sky. Watching them all on moth's gentle wing the fifth will gamble with dream and time, sealing all fates with one drop of its blood._

At the time Shadowstrike had searched for the prediction's meaning but the start of him strange dreams had caused the prophecy to slowly slip from his conscience, to lapse into the shadows of his thoughts.

Raising his head Shadowstrike realized that both cats had disappeared, leaving him seemingly alone

" You've caused us so much trouble." A voice hissed from the shadows as the grey tom shook to stand up. Emerging behind him the strange black tom made its way forward, " Ever since you and your two friends have arrived both our leader have begun acting rather strange…They have never shown any interest in any cat specifically until you came and don't even get me started about Paradox and her doom filled prophecies!"

The black tom paced around the room, his long bushy tail sweeping the leaves around in his path.

" Newcomers mean trouble, but we are here to keep the lost safe from harm. It is our job to take in newcomers and heal them."

Shadowmere suddenly twisted his face around to stare at Shadowstrike, his olive green eyes boring deep into the warrior's.

"You were having nightmares, something about death, we had to move you here so you did not wake our other patience._ WHAT _are you?"

Silence fell as the black tom waited for an answer but no word escaped the exiled tom's mouth as he searched his mind for a possible reply. Suddenly something snapped inside of him, grief and anger that had been contained for all those moons.

"Do you think I know what in wrong with me? Oh I wish I knew! If I did my friends and I would never have come here in search of answers. But one thing is for sure, I will personally rip the throats of any cat who attempts to harm anyone who was dragged into our quest for answers…"

The two toms faced each other eyes locked in a silent fight of glares. Letting out a sigh the old healer turned his gaze away. "Many of the cats who here have tough and harsh pasts…" Casting one last glance at the grey tom Shadowmere swept his tail around to stride towards the clearing.

"Why don't you come outside? I'm sure with all the attention you get while being asleep that now you are awake you will fit in just perfectly!"

Shadowstrike was about hiss an insulting reply when a panicked call interrupted him in midsentence sending Shadowmere racing outside ton fulfil his job. Closely following the black cat Shadowstrike made his way into a large sandy clearing covered by snow. Compared to his old life the warrior wouldn't have considered it a camp for it was almost empty. But life as a loner had taught him not to trust his first instincts. The clearing was filled with cats, some playing in the snow, others napping in the few patches of sunlight available to use.

"Hey!" a voice meowed as a small brown and grey she-cat approached him, her light blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Hello," he replied "My name's Shadowstrike."

"I'm Click by the way! Shadowstrike? You must be a clan cat!" Click smile as dipped her head to the warrior.

Shaking his head sadly the exiled warrior meowed "I haven't been part of the clans for a very long time."

Tilting her head to the right the she-cat gave his a strange look but did not bother questioning him. "Well!" she chirped attempting to lighten up the mood "We all originated from somewhere!" Click began walking, beckoning the tom to follow her, "Most of us are loners but some come from the clans or Thornheart's rogues…"

At the mention of the rogues the fur along Shadowstrike's spin rose. He had heard their name before in his visions, and they did not sound like good news.

"You know, many clan cats have come by here…but they never stay long, Bat doesn't let them unless they swear loyalty to her and the crew. Many cats would rather fend for themselves than join us, which I personally find weird." Click flicked her ear letting her words sink in before adding "Apparently the rogues have succeeded in destroying a whole clan already. Scattering the survivors and forcing them to change camp. It won't be long before the next clan falls…"

A burst of memories suddenly hit the exiled warrior like a torrent trying to sweep him away. He could remember the times when he had been Stoneclan deputy under his father's leadership. Darkstar had come close to destroying Lakeclan. But in the process he'd been pushing his own fighters to their limits. Letting many die under his rule. In the meantime Shadowstrike had just stood around not bothering to stop his father until the brown tom had murder his mate and future kits.

"She's right, you know…" a voice hissed from behind them. As Click and Shadowstrike turned to see who had spoken a small fierce looking she-cat stepped into view.

"Singe!" Click gasped next to him as the black and red cat approached them, "What a surprise to see you here!"

Not bothering to reply Singe flickered her long tail before sitting down enticing the other two to do the same. Finally speaking the newcomer glanced at Shadowstrike "You're the new cat I have been hearing a lot of, aren't you?" not giving him the time to reply Singe continued, "From what I've heard in camp you gave Gravity quite the shock at your arrival, haven't you Shadowstrike? What clan did you used to come from?"

"And why would it matter to you if I told where I came from?" the exiled warrior snarled in reply, his ears lay down against his head and his tail puffed out. The way this cat had acted annoyed him, he may be new here but he wouldn't put up with this kind of behaviour.

Singe watched as the warrior unshed his claws, a large grin replaced the frown on her face. "Well well, it seems the little kitty wants to fight."  
Before any of the two cats could move against each other a voice boomed through the clearing.

_"May all cats under my rule gather here for a crew assembly!"_

Bat stood tall with Gravity by her side as everycat including elders and kit gathered in front of her. When it seemed that everyone was here the young leader spoke up.

"Suneye and I have come to an agreement, her young kits known as Doublekit and Wildkit will now be made fighter. But in exchange we are to promote their names to Doublepaw and Wildpaw and give them suited mentors to teach them our way like the clans. But unlike a clan cat I will not choose their mentors for them, it is up to you to make an agreement! Now who will mentor these kits!"

Bat cast a furious glance over the clearing, not even noticing Shadowstrike who was standing among the crowd. After what seemed like an eternity a sweet voice rose up as the she-cat Shadowstrike had met that morning stood up in the crowd. "I, Luna, offer myself as the role of mentor for Doublekit…er…I mean Doublepaw!"

Nodding the young leader flicked her tail. "So be it! Luna will now train Doublepaw in our ways!" Silence fell over the clearing as if everycat was holding its breath, waiting for someone to follow Luna's example, but no one spoke up. Smiling victoriously Bat turned to look at the mother of the second kit. "It seems no one wants to train your daughter Suneye…Then I will choose the cat capable of mentoring it!" As Bat scanned the crowd for a cat to pick, her gaze finally fell on the exiled warrior as he stood next to Click. A smile spread as she spoke, her voice echoing through the clearing. "I nominate Click as the new mentor for Wildpaw!"

Shock replaced the look on Click's face as she stood up beside him but it quickly disappeared as she bowed her head submissively to Bat. "If my leader chooses then I will mentor this young cat."

Flicking her tail Bat turned to walk away "This assembly is now over!"

As everyone began to make their way back to what they'd previously been doing the warrior nudged Click worriedly. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes…yes…everything is just fine!" the grey and brown she-cat meowed as she stood up, "I just have to go now…" padding away Click did not even bother to glance back at the warrior.

"I occasionally doubt in Bat, but I am sure she choose the right cat suited for this job. Click is loyal and submissive, she will teach that kit well." A voice said behind him.

As Shadowstrike spun around he found himself standing in front of someone he knew too could he ever forget the first face he had ever seen?

The slender she-cat standing in front of him was the one and only Gravity, his own mother.

"It seems you got tired of Darkstar…didn't you?" the second-in-command meowed as she scrutinized her son from head to paw.

The warrior took a few steps back, "What are you doing here!" he gasped his eyes clearly showing the fear he currently felt.

"It doesn't matter what I am doing here, more why you were brought here after so many moons. Why didn't you simply follow my example and leave him when you could?"

"I had other cats to care for!" the warrior's tail was swinging from left to right as he tried to stay calm. "Anyway it all ended well, I took care of Darkstar!"

"Is that so? And how did you take care of your own father?" Gravity seemed to be enjoying it, every time she took a step forward her son took one back. "Did you dispose of him?"

"I…I killed him in a one in one battle? Moons ago!"

"It took you that long to kill him! I thought you had my courage! Why didn't you do it before? And why are you here now? Wouldn't Stoneclan welcome you opened pawed for the service you did for them?"

"I…it's a long story!"

"Really? Then I would love to hear it!"

"And I would love to NOT tell it!"¨

Gravity paused, her brown eyes shone with anger. "Are you challenging me?" she asked, her ton sounding dangerously low.

Taking a few more steps back Shadowstrike growled in response: "I refuse to tell it!"

Letting her fur lie flat the she-cat shook her head sadly. "Poor Shadowstrike…then let it be so. I'm afraid you must leave here."

Pausing a few moment the exiled warrior stood rigid in fear, "Now?" he asked. His mother glared at him angrily, "Now!" the grey she-cat turned her back to her son and began walking off.

Standing hopelessly in the clearing Shadowstrike watched her leave. "What about my friends?" he called after her.

Halting Gravity turned to look back, a smile spread across her face "You're friends are still too weak to leave! You must go without them, or suffer the consequences!"

She disappeared through the thickets, the sound of her laughter could still be heard in the clearing. Dipping his chin the warrior turned to walk the opposite way, his tail sweeping the ground in his path as he trudged his way out of the clearing. Casting one last glance back at the small camp he made his way through into the forest, entering what had once been familiar grounds but now was enemy territory, he was going to have to solve this case on his own…


	10. Chapter 9

She stood there, silent like a hunting owl as everyone else slept either in their comfy clan nest or around her at the edge of camp, hidden under logs and bushes.

Glint had always loved her life as a rogue, she had quickly become known as one of the most feared cats in the group. One of Thornheart mighty vices! A cat you had to make sure to stay on the good side of, if you didn't, well…you had to make sure you were another vices friend or fight your way onto Thornheart's preference list.

Glint had everything she could wish for, a group of young cats would call family, respect and all the power she needed to be satisfied. Finally she had something no other cat had, a chance of infinite knowledge and protection from something stronger than Starclan.

The she-cat stiffened as she felt the cold presence of the dead cat behind her, its piercing yellow eyes boring on her back as if trying to see right through her. She'd made a pact with the devil, but she did not regret her decision. Her knowledge against the support of a greater power? What more could she wish for? Not even Thornheart had the knowledge she did, but he had more than her, she'd seen him with those cats in her dreams, the same cats who came to speak with her just the night before...

They all shared a same enemy, forest cats who would kill if you placed one pawstep in their territory.

Fools! The clan cats had no idea of what lay outside their precious lake territory! A world of pain and suffering closed off from their ears. Clan cats thought they saw and knew everything, with their all so mighty Starclan to protect them. A group of young rogues could easily kill all nine lives of a clan leader and _she_ could take on single paws a strong clan deputy!

But fighting wasn't the way to win, Glint knew when it wasn't the right time to attack and when they were destined to win. Finally she had been gifted with the gift of dreams, the ability to see what no other cat could, all that topped with the alliance of a powerful friend.  
Glint let out a sigh, her storm of cloud of thoughts seemed to grow calmer as she realized they'd been circling in her mind all night, repeating over and over again...

"Hey!" she called out as she spotted the shape of a cat moving near the edge of camp. Standing up the vice sauntered over to the newcomer.

"Is Thornheart awake?" the cat, Singe, asked as Glint came over to sit by her side.

"I am afraid he isn't around." She meowed in reply before twisting her head around to give herself a few rough licks on the back, "Our_ oh so powerful_ leader has gone off to visit the make-up camps! Wraithen, Scarred Eye and I are the ones in charge of base camp for the time being. Don't worry though! He'll be returning soon to name some news vices to replace his _loyal_ daughter's place!"

The black and red she-cat blinked in disappointment as she settled on the ground. "Pity! Lets hope he does not name Jade as the new vice! We'll never hear the end of her replacing Flamestrike if that is the case!"

The black and white vice grinned at the idea. They'd been hit with many deaths and betrayals. What probably had shaken them the most was when their vices began dropping like flies. Starting with Altrotone, closely followed by Tall Legs and finally during a Lakeclan patrol ambush that's when Flamestrike and Sharpfang sided against their cause, joining the clans...

"Something bothers me..." Singe meowed as she glanced at Glint with a hint of worry on her face, "Why would Thornheart kill Sharpfang for siding with his daughter...Whitesomething, while he lets his own daughter get away with it?!"

Glint smiled, this was her chance to test how much she knew about her leader. How would Thornheart react to rumors that revealed his true intentions for not killing his daughter, reasons that would be open to spies ready to prey on them. She wondered whether it would be a good idea to see how long it would take him to find out who started them...

"Oh you did not know?! Thornheart has it all planned!" She laughed as if the fact Singe did not know was the most absurd thing she'd heard all day, "Everything will happen when the moment comes! Our enemies will suffer and we shall rise among the flames!"

Singe sat in silence for a few moments before letting out a large yawn. "You seem very sure of yourself, I understand why Thornheart made you one of his Vices, at least you will stay loyal to our cause!"

The Vice huffed in annoyance, it seemed no one understood anything said around here except for what Thornheart told them. The tom sue knew how to manipulate others, she'd have to learn, especially if she wanted to lead one of the main wars against the last three surviving clans.

"You know what! I'd rather this did not wait for Thornheart's arrival!" the rogue began, immediately drawing Glint's attention.

"You were ordered to watch that growing group of copycat loners? Weren't you?" she asked Singe as the she-cat shuffled under her gaze.

"Yes, they seem well decided on becoming our rivals, both against us and against the clans. But they are disorganised, untrained and definitely not prepared for battle. But there is…or more was one thing that I thought would interest our leader. Three newcomers arrived a few nights ago, one seems to be an old clan warrior, though I am not sure which one. The cat seemed to have done something to have gotten himself exiled by his clan, it was made enough to have angered Gravity so much that he was sent away almost as soon as he woke up! "

Glint let her shoulders slump in disappointment, "You returned to us, just for _one_ cat with a problem with clan and crew?"

"No….yes. This cat seems to know more than he is letting on, and ever since we brought him in he's been having weird dreams…"

The last sentence got all the vice's attention, "Dreams you say? This cat may know things we can use to our advantage? You really believe Thornheart would jump happily at your useless information?!"

Singe's fur began to rise alone her spin as her tail fluffed up twice its size. She'd struck a nerve and she needed to be ready in case Glint attacked. Letting her whole body relax Glint smiled at the rogue's reaction to her authority.

"What you say is interesting, but useless to Thornheart. How do you expect to use this cat as an advantage if we do not know where he is?"

The vice froze as she felt an invisible presence beside her, clearly what Singe was talking about was of great important to the dead if it arouse them out of their sleep to draw their attention her way.

"We shall leave camp immediately!" she meowed sensing the Darkforest cat's urge to find the cat, whoever he was, "You will lead me to were you'd last sensed him, and from there on we shall hunt him down and bring him back with us."

Confused by Glint's sudden change of mood the red and black she-cat let her fur lie flat. Glancing around the still dormant camp she straightened up.

"Alright! If you wish to find this cat follow me!"

* * *

_The sky grew dark as the tom gradually made his way through the woods. _

Alone, like it was always meant to be…  
Exiled, from clan and crew, with no place to call home…  
Finally, haunted, by the dead and the living, during his wake and his dreams…  
This was how this warrior would fight his battles, with neither tooth nor claw, but by seeking the shadows...

A faint rustle from a nearby bush snapped the warrior right out of his thoughts and he exiled deputy halted on his track as two small kits emerged from the shrubs. Shadowstrike blinked in surprise as he recognized the two kits as they raced right through his dreamlike image. Those were the two newly apprenticed loners, Doublepaw and Wildpaw.

The tom's mind echoed with cries of warning as he realized that the kits were alone, something was wrong…he could feel the tension in the air like static as the two kits continued running, unaware of the odd silence that haunted their surroundings, watching them make their way to their doom.

The ghost tom gasped as a dark shape passed above him in the sky, blocking the moonlight with it's looming figure. Not wanting to miss what would take place next, Shadowstrike raced after the two kits, his paws silently hitting the ground as he tore through the underground. Maybe he'd learn something useful that he could use as an excuse to return to Blueberry and Milky-way's side as his two friends healed from their travels.

The two kits' playful cries suddenly grew silent, sensing an approaching danger Shadowstrike picked up his speed and hurl himself against the nearest tree branch he could reach. Digging his claws into the dream tree's branch he gradually began climbing upwards, clinging to the bark with all his might as his escalade left no traces of climb behind him.

Reaching a viewing point the tom shifted all his weight onto his hind legs as he stood carefully of the branch to launch himself onto the next tree to follow the kits path. _"What are they doing here?!"_ he hissed under his breath as he watched Doublekit lead Wildkit to whatever was awaiting them ahead. The exiled deputy relaxed his shoulders as he jumped onto another tree to continue his path though the airs before reaching a large clearing.

The scene that was taking place before him made the tom freeze on his track as he starred unmoving at the horror.

Wildkit lay crouched behind a bush as the small kits watched in fear as the blood was shed in the clearing in front of her.  
Doublekit lay pinned to the ground, a small black tom towering over him. Beside to hunter and its prey stood a large warrior that Shadowstrike had met several time in battle when both were still in the clans.

The warrior was huge, his chestnut pelt was topped with a coat of mandarin red fur that resembled blood dripping from his back. The red in the tom's eyes seemed to reflect his lust for the scarlet liquid that would soon cover the sandy clearing.

"Kill him!" the tom ordered, a large grin spread across his face as the smaller tom stiffened at his words, "Do it! You'll finally be accepted as one of ours!"  
The young black cat seemed to hate the idea of killing as much as Doublekit did. The tom was clearly not a fighter, nor was he fit to be a murder. His light green eyes seemed to shimmer with an odd sadness as he peered down at the kit.

The large tom frowned "Just do it Shade!" He yelled as the young rogue flinched at his leader ordered the kit's death.

Shade's shoulders seemed to slump under the weight of the knowledge of his soon to be kill. _"I'm sorry…" _he mouthed as he raised his paws high above him, claws unshed as the still white weapons glinted in the moonlight. Lifting his head, eyes closed the tom brought his paw down, slicing the kit's throat with a quick swipe.

Shadowstrike seemed to finally snap out of his trance as he switched his gaze to Wildkit who lay frozen behind the bush, a single tear pearling at the bottom of her eyelid to slowly make its way down the kit's cheek.

Doublekit lay on the ground, fighting to breath as red liquid oozed from his neck. Wasting his last moment of survival the kit let of a feeble cough, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

Small silver drops of salty water began pouring down from the kit's eyes to race down his face to the ground. Doublekit let out his final breath, as his whole frame went limp, cold.

_  
Both kits' tear hit the ground at the same time._

"Everything is meant to be…" a soft voice meowed behind him as Shadowstrike was swept further away from reality "The lines of light and dark will merge into one being, the borders of StarClan, the Dark Forest, and this world will shatter, and only one cat can mend the bond."

The exiled deputy fought to turn his head and face the painful sight that awaited him.

"Silverdrop…" he whispered, breaking the surrounding silence of his dream.

"Much suffering awaits you my mate…this has always your path, to travel in between truth and lies, to fight our wars on the outside while everyone else will face only what they can see in the inside."

"I…I don't understand!" Shadowstrike whimpered as he trembled from all over "How can I face what others do not see?"

The silver she-cat flickered her tail as she turned her attention to the dream scene below them.

"You must ask questions my dear, it is as simple as that...Question everything you see. Haven't you wondered? How can a dead kit have been made apprentice if he was killed right before your eyes?"

Shadowstrike gazed back and forth between the dead kit and his mate, a cool breeze caught his fur as everything around him faded to dark…

_"Wait! What do you mean?"_

Shaking as he stood up, awake, Shadowstrike took a few moments to recall where he was.  
The grey tom has made a nest under a large cedar tree, protected from the snow but not the cold.

A sudden grief overtook him as he realized he wouldn't be reaching his home with Milky-way or Blueberry by his side. The two she-cats would probably be taken care of until they were recovered, afterwards, knowing from what he'd seen of the crew's leader he could guess they would be forced to swear loyalty to the loners. Blueberry, being a kittypet would have no chance of surviving without a warrior by her side, Milky-Way would probably refuse at first, but duty towards the cats who had saved her from the hounds would keep her by Blueberry's side.

A movement out of the corner of his eyes brought the tom back to reality.

"Who's there?!" he growled, unsheathing his claws as the shadow raced by him again, closer this time.

"The poor warrior is scared?" a voice mocked, "How about we take care of the frightened kitty?!"

Shadowstrike took a few steps back before colliding with the base of the tree. Suddenly not one, but two cats emerged in front of him.  
"Singe?!" he gasped recognizing the black and red she-c at he'd met a morning ago, in the loner's camp.

"Indeed you guessed right!" the cat by Singe's side laughed, "And you must be the fearless warrior I've heard about! Oh wait! No! The frightened warrior who is shaking all over!"

"Who are you?!" Shadowstrike hissed in reply as he tried hard to control the panic rising inside of him.

"My name is Glint!" the black and white rogue grinned, "But you may call me tonight's nightmare!"  
At those words the vice flicked her tail. Reacting to the swift order Singe pounced, meeting the rogue in mid-flight Shadowstrike took hold of the she-cat's shoulder as he pinned her down. Joining her friend in battle Glint raced forward but met empty ground as the exiled deputy dodged her attack, dragging Singe with him.

"You will do as I say!" the black and white vice spat to no one directly present, "Stick to our deal!"  
A sharp pain suddenly exploded throughout his body as an invisible forced clawed at his sides. Yowling in surprise the tom fell back, letting go of Singe to shake his unseen enemy off his back.

Smiling with an odd look of mad delight Glint rushed forwards to attack the tom, digging his claws into his shoulder and using her other paw to take hold of the warrior's forehead as she began repeatedly smashing Shadowstrike's head against the tree.  
Slowly losing control of his body the tom thrashed around in attempt to free himself from the she-cat's grip. As blood oozed from his chest the exiled deputy let his muscles go limp and closed his eyes, praying that if he were to die that this cat would end his life as quickly as possible…


End file.
